Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Mud Spa
This is the third chapter on Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. When nothing's special happened, Sally and Francois took an adventure. Level 3-1 - Solid as a Rock *Sally and Francois arrive at Julio's villa. *Sally: Look, Francois! There he is! That Julio's new villa! It definitely has his style written all over it. *Francois: The color does resemble his incredible suntan, that is true. *Sally: Let's go in! *Sally: Hi, guys! I'm Sally. I'm a personal friend of Julio. I'm sure he's expecting me. *Sally: Excuse me? *Sally sees. *Sally: You try! *Francois: So... Lovely island, isn't it? *Francois sees around. *Francois: Do you live here as well? *Francois:I like your uniforms. *Sally: Maybe if we just walk up to it, the gate will open automatically? *Francois walked to the gate and bangs! *Francois: Ouch! *Sally: Give us a break, guys. What does a girl have to do to get in? *The guards move Sally and Francois away from the gate. *Sally: We need a plan. *Francois: Why don't we go and check out this mud spa. Maybe they can help us. And I could do with a message. *Sally: Great plan, let's go. *Sally and Francois leave the villa, heading to mud spa. After the level *Zea: Oh, hello! Can I help you? *Sally: What a beautiful spa you have here! Are you the owner? *Zea: Thank you! I am Zea, part of the mud family. *Francois: Mud family? *Zea: We are a small community that celebrated nature. I was born here, but other father came here some decades ago from the main land to find peace. *Zea: Many have joined him over the years. In this spa we share the natural gifts of the island. *Sally: That sounds very beautiful. *Zea: Thank you. *Sally: Do you happen to know who bought the villa on the other end of the island? *Zea: I do not know. I hope he or she will be happy here and comes to visit us to learn about the ward of the mud. *Francois: The ways of the mud? *Zea: Yes. The mid does what the mud wants. You'll learn. *Sally: Oh, I'd love to learn, honey. I have my own salon back in Snuggford, you know. Sally's Salon. I'm Sally. I'd love to learn about new products and techniques. *Zea: Well, Sally from Sally's Salon in Snuggford, you are very welcome to learn here! Level 3-2 - Attention Seeker *Francois: I have the perfect plan to get into the villa. *Sally: Tell me! *Francois: I do interior decorating, remember? *Sally: Sure. *They think! *Sally: Oh, of course! *Francois: I'll just say I've been hired for decoration and talk to them about design a bit. They'll have to let me in! *Sally: But they already saw you yesterday. *Francois takes off her blue design. *Francois: That was traveling Francois. Today, it's... Designer Francois! *Francois wears as a hat. Zea enters. *Zea: Good morning, Francois. I think you might be dressed too warm for this island. *Francois: I know, but it's for a good cause. See you later! *Francois leaves the spa. *Zea: I'll walk you through the basics of our mud spa today, just follow me around and you'll be fine. *Sally agrees, and they go to work. After the level *Francois arrives at villa gate. *Francois: Good day, men. My name is Francois, interior designer extraordinaire. I am expected today, to work on the living room. *Francois: I am sorry, but we are on a tight schedule here. You don't want to know what happens when that villa isn't ready in time. *Francois: And we haven't even decided on color schemes! We'll also need to choose a salon table today, and let me tell you, I worry about that because the sort of wood he likes, *Francois: well, that can only be found in one specific forest, so that'll be a disaster of epic proportions to get it here on time. *Francois: But well, you do what you can for your customers, I'm sure you do too. *The guards know, and the gates are opened, allowing Francois to go in! *Guard 1: You look familiar. *Francois: I get that all the time. Must be all of the celebrities I work with. You know what they say about dogs and their owners, right? *Francois: Works the same for people. Come to think of it, you look a bit like Julio. Same tan. *Guard 1: Julio? Level 3-3 - Lady in Waiting *Zea: How do you like our coffee? *Sally: It tastes very... grounded. *Zea: It's our own brew. *Sally: You can definitely taste that. *Zea: Today is special. Jupiter will be here today. *Sally: I've never heard of the, what sort of music do they play? *Zea: Jupiter is our father. *Sally: Your father? *Zea: The father of the mud family. *Sally: Ah, okay. I bet that's not his real name, though. *Zea: Does it matter? 'Real' might ne important in your world, but we do not care for that. We don't need official papers or documents. *Sally: You don't have a driver's license? Passport? *Zea: Why would I need a passport? *Sally: To see the world. *Zea: All I need is this island. *Sally: if you say so. But I'm telling you, honey, you're missing out on a lot of great things! *Zea does the cleaning, and Sally helps customers. After the level *Zea: What are you using? *Sally: This is a new label. Apparently all the models are using it. It's been in all of the magazines. Here, do you want to try some? *Zea: I shouldn't. *Sally: Are you sure? It's not tested on animals or anything. *Zea: We only use mud-products. *Sally: Sure, I get it. *Jupiter is here. *Jupiter: Good afternoon, child. *Zea: Good afternoon. *Jupiter: This spa is looking beautiful. Have you had a lot of customers today? *Zea: I have. Also thanks to Sally, who has been helping me. *Sally: Nice to meet you, sir. I have- *Jupiter: Who put this poison here? *Sally: Poison? That make-up is very expensive! *Jupiter: So, it's yours, is it? *Zea: It is mine, father. *Jupiter: Yours? *Zea: I ordered it. I was looking into new things for the spa. *Jupiter: I have not asked you to do this. *Zea: I know, father. *Jupiter: There is no place for modern rubbish on this island. *Zea: I know, and I'm sorry. *Jupiter: I will take this, and throw it away. *Jupiter takes the make-up! *Sally: But- *Jupiter: I am very disappointed to you, Zea. *Jupiter leaves the spa. Level 3-4 - All Together Now *Sally: ...I just don't get why you would accept that. *Zea: He is strict, but fair. *Sally: You think? *Zea: If he'd know n it was yours, he would have sent you away. And then you would never be able to meet your Julio. *Sally: I'm very grateful that you did that for me, honey, but I just don't get it. Why are you living in the past like that? *Zea: We're not living in the past. We're living in nature. *Sally: We have nature in Snuggford too. And tv. *Zea: We do not have tv. We don't need it. *Sally: I often think I don't need tv either, but when I'm at home after a long day at work. I'm happy to be able to put my feet up and enjoy a bit of the old idiot box. *Zea: The mud family is not tainted by outside influences. Mud is all we need. *Sally: Are you never curious about the rest of the world? *Zea: Maybe... A little... *Sally: Tell you what. You've taught me about mud, so now I'll teach you about my base products. *Zea: Oh! *Sally made a base product for Zea. *Sally is happy and Zea is surprised. *Sally: Let's start with the gel mousse instead... *Sally places gel mousse to Zea. After the level *Sally and Zea do actions, and Francois enters the spa. *Sally: There you are! I was starting to get worried. *Francois: No need to. *Sally: Tell me! Did you get in? *Francois: Of course I did! *Sally: So how did Julio react when you told him I was here? *Francois: I didn't tell him. *Sally: Didn't tell him? Why now?! *Francois: I mean, it's not him. *Sally: Not him? *Francois: The villa. It's not been bought by Julio. *Sally: Are you sure? *Francois: Well, unless Julio has disguised himself as famous actor Georgio Nespress, I'm pretty sure. *Sally: Georgio Nespress? No way! *Zea: Who's he? *Sally: Yo don't even know Georgio Nespress? You really need to start living in the present, honey. *Sally: So, does he know Julio? *Francois: I don't know. *Sally: You didn't ask? *Francois: You can ask him yourself. I've told him all about you and he'd love to meet you. *Sally: he must know Julio. All famous people know each other. Let's go, Francois! *Sally and Francois leave the spa. Level 3-5 - Keeping Up *Sally and Francois arrive at the gate again. *Sally: Are you sure they won't recognize me? *Francois: Trust me. *Francois: Good day, men. *Guard 1: Hi, Francois. *Another guard opens the gate. *Guard 1: Thanks for the advice, by the way. My wife loves the blue rug. *Guard 2: I'm really digging that Feng Shui-book you recommended. Thanks, man. *Another men arrived. *Georgio: Hi, Francois! And you must be the beautiful Sally. It is very nice to meet you indeed. *One passenger gives a kiss on Sally's hand. *Georgio: Hop on, I'll give you a tour of the villa. And I heard you were a coffee fan, Sally? *Sally: I sure am. A nice cuppa Joe with four sugars gives me all the fuel I need. *Georgio: You will have to try my espresso. I ensure you that you'll never want anything else ever again. *Sally: I cannot wait! *Georgio gets to the tour vehicle. *Sally: I wish Zea was here to see this! *Sally and Francois hop on to the vehicle, and they're off! After the level *Zea goes to Sally and Francois. *Sally: …it just does not make sense, those tiny cups. That's not coffee! *Francois: They do fit his style remarkably well. And did you see his porcelain cabinet? *Sally: What do I care about porcelain cabinets. I just want to know about Julio. I can't believe I didn't ask him. *Francois: you weren't able to say anything, after that coffee. You just coughed. *Sally: it was far too strong! Coffee that strong is such a tiny cup, that can't be healthy. *Francois: Anyway, you can ask him about Julio tomorrow. *Zea: Tomorrow? *Francois: He's invited Sally over for lunch. *Francois: I think he luuuuves you... *Sally: I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I've seen the pictures of him and his famous ex-girlfriends. He's just being nice. *Francois: Or he just wants to make sure his coffee didn't kill you. *They're happy! Level 3-6 - Castles in the Sky *At the Villa... *Georgio: This is the most exquisite coffee yo can get. I'm sure you've never tasted anything like it. *Sally: Any chance of a drop of milk? *Georgio: You are very funny, Sally. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me? *Sally: I'm looking for Julio. You know, the singer. I am sure he's still alive, and I was hoping you'd know where he was. *Georgio: Julio? That Spanish singer? With the tan? *Sally: Yes, that's him! *Georgio: Why would I know him? I'm Italian, you know! Not Spanish! *Sally: I just thought... Since you're both famous... *Georgio: You prefers Spaniards over Italians? *Sally: No, no. I have some friends who are Italian. *Georgio: Really? Who are they? Maybe I know them? *In the Mud Spa, Francois builds the mud castles. *Zea: Are you sure you want to do this? *Francois: Of course. I like helping out. And I have a great idea to spice up your spa! *Zea: I'm not sure if- *Francois: Don't worry, just leave it to me. I'm really on a roll again with the interior design! *Francois and Zea go to work. During the level *Francois wants to build some mud castles! After the level *Zea goes to Sally, and Francois finishes the castle. *Sally: ...so I told him about Emily being Italian, and he wanted to know all about them. *Francois: And? *Sally: And I and told him about that time that little Paige was sick. *Francois: And? *Sally: And about how Patrick went on a quest to find a cure for his daughter. *Francois: And? *Sally: And... I think I might've 'sold' Georgio the film rights to Emily's story. *Francosi: You did WHAT? *Sally: He wanted to know exactly what happened. I think he's planning on playing the role of Patrick himself. He offered me a lifetime supply of coffee in exchange. *Zea: You mean that coffee that makes you cough? *Sally: How could I have been so stupid! *Francois: Emily's life is going to be a movie, yay! *Francois: But she's going to be so angry! *Sally I knw. What am I going to say to her? 'Hi Emily, I just gave your life story away to a smug actor, but on the bright side, here's some free coffee for you to sell in your restaurant?' *Francois: This is messy. At least my mud castles have turned out very well. *Sally: What am I going to do? I can't show my face in Snuggford ever again! Level 3-7 - Have Mud, Will Travel *Sally: I haven't slept a wink. *Francois: Probably because of Georgio's coffee. *Sally: And his film plans. I can't believe I fell for that. *Francois: I'm sending Emily a card. If I can find one. Do you want me to put a message on it? *Sally: Please, don't. Maybe we can just not tell her? She doesn't go to the movies that often anyway, right? Oh, who am I kidding. *Zea: We have a mud family gathering tonight, Sally. You should come. It might make you feel better. *Sally: I doubt it. But I'll come over. *Francois: Have you really never been off this tiny island? *Zea: Jupiter says we shouldn't. We belong here. *Sally: I belong in Snuggford too, but that doesn't mean I don't like a change of scenery every now and again. *Zea: I do not see that traveling makes you happier. *Sally: I'm happy! Does that count? *Francois leaves the spa, and Sally and Zea go to work. After the level *In the night of Mud Spa... *Francois: These mudcakes are amazing. I should ask them the recipe, for Emily. *Sally: Please don't remind me of Emily. I just want to forget about it. *Francois: You're going to have to face her eventually. *Sally: I know. Just not yet. *Francois leaves the spa, while Jupiter enters. *Jupiter: I hope you are enjoying yourself. *Sally: I am. Can I ask you something important, though? *Jupiter: Of course. *Sally: Don't you think you should give Zea a chance to travel? See a bit of the world? *Jupiter: Her world is here. *Sally: I know your mud family is important and all, but sometimes you just need to let go for a bit. *Jupiter: Mud sticks. It does not let go. *Sally: It does. You just need to pull a bit harder. *Jupiter disagrees, and he leaves the spa. Level 3-8 - All in a Row *Georgio: Sally! Hi! *Sally: Oh, no. *Zea: Is that him? I can see why he's famous. *Sally: What are you doing here? *Georgio: Obviously I wanted to meet my new neighbors for myself. *Georgio: Enchanted. I'm Georgio. *Georgio gives Zea's hand kiss. *Zea: I'm Zea. Can I offer you a cup of our local mud coffee? *Georgio: Of course not. Here, have an autographed picture. *Georgio gives a picture to Zea. Jupiter arrives. *Jupiter: Georgio Nespress! What an honor! *Sally: How come he recognizes Georgio? *Francois: And why is he wearing mascara? *Georgio: Who might you be, impressive looking man? *Jupiter: I'm Jupiter, father of the mud family. *Georgio: Mud family more interesting. Tell me more, please. After the level *Georgio: I love your story! It's so inspiring. *Jupiter: Thank you. As a mud family we try to inspire others. *Georgio: You know what? We should make a movie cut of it. *Jupiter: Really? *Georgio: I would play you, obviously. I would have to immerse myself In mud for months to get into the role, maybe gain some weight too. *Jupiter: I love your movies, Georgio. It would be an honor. *Francois: How does he know his movies?! *Georgio: Your story will earn me an Oscar, I'm sure. Finally. *Georgio: Sorry, Sally. We'll have to drop the story of your Italian friends. *Sally: Really? You have no idea how happy that makes me. *Georgio: You are a strange woman, Sally. *Georgio: So, shall we talk business? *Jupiter: I'd love to. Could you sign my dvd's too? *Georgio: Of course. Level 3-9 - Let Them Go *Zea: What are you doing, Francois? *Francois: I'm writing a postcard to Emily. *Zea: But we don't sell postcards on the island. *Francois: This works just as well. *They're happy! Jupiter enters the spa. *Sally: Let me guess. Those clothes come from the same secret closet where you keep your dvd-collection. *Jupiter: I came to say goodbye. I'm moving to Hollywood. *They're surprised! *Zea: Moving? *Francois: Hollywood? *Jupiter: I need to be close to the studio when my story is filmed. Georgio needs me as an advisor. *Sally: Figures. *Zea: So, you're leaving? Just like that? *Sally: I thought you didn't believe in travel. Or passports. *Jupiter: Well, like you said, sometimes you just need to let go. Bye, everyone! *Jupiter now leaves the spa, moving to Hollywood. After the level *Sally: So, what will you do? *Zea: I don't want to leave the mud spa just yet. Jupiter may have been a fraud, but it's still my family, here. *Sally: If that's what you're feeling, that's what you should do. *Zea: But I'm applying for a passport too. *Sally: Good for you. Just take it one step at the time. *Zea: Thanks, Sally, for showing me that there is more to see and do in life. *Sally: Don't thank me, thank Jupiter. He's the one who taught you to hang on - and let go! *They're happy! Georgio enters the spa. *Georgio: Hi all! I saw the lights and I just thought I'd come by. Isn't this nice! *Sally: It sure is. *Georgio: What do I need to do to really become part of the mud family? Do you have some sort of initiation ritual? I'd love to do that. *Francois: I think you have one, right, Zea? *Zea: I don't... *Zea: Yes, of course. Just stand here. *Georgio goes to the mud pool, and Francois pushed him in! *George is pleasured! *Georgio: This is wonderful! I can really feel it! Thank you! Level 3-10 - Early Closing Day *Sally: Maybe is I combine the mud coffee and Georgio's coffee? Nah... *Francois enters the spa. *Francois: What will we do, Sally? Since Julio is definitely not here. *Sally: I'll make a list of all the islands in this area. We'll have to try them one by one. *Francois: That'll take ages. *Sally: I don't care. I need to find him. But I understand if you want to go back. *Francois: If you're not giving up, I'm not either. *Sally: You're such a good friend, Francois. And thanks for keeping my secret. It's good to know my customers aren't gossiping about me behind my back. *Francois: Yes... *Sally: Can you try to get hold of a map? We need a proper plan. *Francois: OK. *Francois leaves the spa. *Zea: I can help too, if you want. *Sally: That would be great. *Zea: If you can help me out today in return. There's this luxury yacht that has just laid its anchor here for the day, and the passengers are coming here for a treatment. *Sally: Sure, no problem. *Zea: Thanks, Sally. I will really miss you when you go. *Sally: I will miss you too! You'll have to come and visit my salon when you get your passport. *Zea: I will. I promise. *Now they return to work for the last day. After the level; Post-chapter *In the docks, the Yacht arrived. *Sally: What's this, Francois? *Francois: You really need to see this. *Sally sees the yacht! *Francois: Tadaa! *Sally: Oh my, that is nice. *Francois: Let's go and take a look. *Sally: Great plan. *Sally and Francois are now boarding the yacht! *Sally: Oh, look, there's a small shop on it too! Finally a bit of modern civilization. Let's check it out. *Francois: I'd rather check out these comfortable deck chairs. They look heavenly. *Sally: You stay here while I have a look inside then. *Francois: Great plan. *Francois goes to lay on the deck chair. Sally goes to look inside the yacht. *A little while later, the yacht departs the island! *Sally: Francois? Francois! The boat! We're moving! *Sally takes a view.